


Opening Up Shop

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Fred and George open Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry February Event 'The New Year Zodiac Writing Challenge' (Monkey, prompt #2: Write about Fred and/or George Weasley. Include 'metal' in your story.)

George gazed around the empty shop. “I can’t believe this is all ours, Fred” he said to his twin.

“Me neither” agreed Fred. “And Mum worried we’d never amount to anything. Here we are, with our own shop in Diagon Alley at the age of 18.”

“Hard to believe, isn’t it?” said George. “Soon it won’t just be the kids at Hogwarts enjoying Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.”

“But first” said Fred, “We’ve got to get this place set up.”

It was true. Their little space wasn’t much to look at currently. Every surface was covered in grime and there were cobwebs in the corner. The twins’ mother would have been horrified at the sight.

Glad that they were finally of age, Fred and George enchanted a couple brooms to make quick work of the cobwebs and most of the dust. Then they did the same with a few mops.

“Well, I suppose that takes care of the cleaning” said Fred.

George nodded. “Let’s start moving in” he said.

Working together, the twins enchanted several sets of wooden shelves into place. Then they levitated the carpet onto the steps.

“What do you think our customers will make of our color scheme?” said George.

“Hopefully it will put them in the mood to buy things” said Fred with a grin.

Finally, it was time to move in the décor and the products. After several more hours of work, the shelves in the store were lined with skiving snackboxes, canary creams, dungbombs, and portable swamps. In metal cages sat pink and purple pygmy puffs, which the twins hoped would become as popular at Hogwarts as cats and owls.

Fred yawned. It was late. “What do you say we head to bed” he suggested to his twin.

“Sounds like a good idea” said George. “Tomorrow should be a busy day.”

When the twins opened the shop the next day, they were flooded with customers. Most of them were Hogwarts students who knew of Fred and George’s reputation for pranks and had decided to pop in while back-to-school shopping.

As the twins had anticipated, the pygmy puffs were particularly popular with witches. Even Ginny stopped in to buy one, plucking him from his metal cage and promptly naming him Arnold.

“Arnold?” said Fred. “What kind of name is that for a pygmy puff?”

“Now is that any way to speak to a paying customer?” asked Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley eyed the pet as she paid for it. “I hope you boys haven’t been breaking the Ban on Experimental Breeding” she said.

“Us?” said George, pretending to be shocked. “Never.”

“Yeah Mum” said Fred. “We’re Gred and Forge, not Hagrid.”

“Don’t give me that attitude Fred Weasley” said Mrs. Weasley.

“I’m George” said Fred.

That flustered Mrs. Weasley so much she backtracked. “Sorry dear” she said.

“He’s kidding” said George. “I’m George.”

“Fred Weasley!” Mrs. Weasley called out as Fred immediately disappeared into the crowd on the pretense of helping a customer.

Ginny laughed as she exited the shop, carrying Arnold the purple pygmy puff on her shoulder.


End file.
